


Vrains Bingo prompts

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (warnings to be added witch each chapter), Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Sooooo, I'm trying to finish up my bingos and defeat my friends :3(Sup Mist) and using Vrains to finish them all. I was torn cause alot are explicit and kinky, but it was either I post them or I lose.I choose to postEach chapter is labeled with a summary, kink warnings, and pairings so you can skip if it isn't you cup of tea X3
Relationships: (more pairings to add later), Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Flame/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Spectre
Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302938
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Pairing: Fireball(Takeru/Flame)  
> Rating: G
> 
> Summary: Takeru and Flame meet up with the others for a night under the stars

Takeru huffed on his hands rubbing them together to generate some kind of heat. It's finally winter, and while the cold season had been much more bearable here than in his home town. It was still very cold, which was his least favorite sensation. When he was in the project all he had was a thin blanket but the cell was unbearably cold. Takeru was always shivering it was never enough, the food they were given wasn't even warm.  
  
Every night he would wish into those bright blank walls, hoping the stars could hear him and grant him mercy, to grant him freedom from the cold God Takeru hated the cold.  
  
"-Keru, Takeru!" Blinking he stared at his side in surprise, he hadn't realized he stopped walking.  
  
Flame was looking down at him in concern, his own more flamboyant biker clothes traded in for some thing suitable for the weather. Taker flushed as he realized that sharp features were staring intently at him.  
  
"Takeru are you alright? You had stopped walking.."  
  
"I'm fine, just,...remembering.."  
  
"Ah.." The atmosphere turned more awkward to the point Takeru couldn't take it any more and just pulled Flame close to him letting himself attach to the robotic body.  
  


Flames SOLtis body was a lot like his Ignis form in which it generated more warmth that the others. Which carries over well when he's in his robot form. The Ignis was like a walking heater.

"Come on we need to get there before everyone else takes the good spots."Takeru heard a fond sigh and Flame put his arm around his shoulders as they walked through the shrubs to see everyone setting up the picnic blankets and food. Roboppy was in the hot dog van with Shoichi helping the man plate and serve the food. The tiny maid bot wielded their ladle like a deadly weapon, warding off the mischievous duo that was Fuyumi and Windy.

Yusaku seemed to be with Ai, Earth and Specter arranging the soft lights in the trees to light of the area. The two origins seeming to be speaking amiably while Ai was being dramatic about something.

Aoi was taking blankets and pillows from a car as Miyu and Aqua set them out on the large tarp so the snow wouldn't wet them. Lightning at the edge of the tarp sitting as stiff as a board with Jin already resting on him. He must have gotten tuckered out early. Akira, Kengo and Emma seemed to be hunched over a laptop, it seems even now they can't seem to leave work behind.

Ryoken was walking out his house with a camera and-Is that a karaoke machine?! He didn't even know the teen even liked having fun. Takeru felt someone elbow his side and turned to see Flame giving him a knowing look but he was unrepentant about his thoughts.

The two late-comers joined the menageries finding a spot amongst their friends as everyone finally sat down and settled in for a night of watching the stars and comets. Passing food and trading stories, it felt like home, a different kind of home but home. Where the stars we're the witness to these odd group of people who somehow found each other. Who are healing as they watch the comets fly by. A hand laced with his and Takeru thanked the stars for giving him someone to chase away his cold.


	2. Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Pairings:Datastorm(Ryoyusa)  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Ryoken got married to his enemies youngest member

Ryoken was not afraid of many things in life, the fear torn out of him when he was very young when he had to choose between his father or the poor children his father kidnapped. The fear of being caught, the fear of being blamed, the fear of what could happen to eventually all just merged together.

And for the longest time, Ryoken didn't think anyone could top that fear. Not when he he lost his knights, his best friend, hell his father. Not when he faced death ready to die for his father ideals cause he wanted to so badly believe he was right.

Nothing could cause him such fear...

Until now.

Now as Ryoken was being stared down by the eldest Ignis in his human form, his purple hair turned to storm clouds lightning shooting out of it and tiny thunder sounds nearly breaking his ear drums. His eyes whited out by the glowing light of his rage, his teeth spitting electricity as he grinded them.

And All cause of the golden band on Ryoken finger....and the matching one on Playmaker's. The Earth and Water Ignis gushing over the youngest and already making wedding plans for in Vrains and the real world.

The Wind and Fire Ignis had their jaws on the ground in disbelief shrieking up a storm as they tried to pry the ring off Playmakers finger the program forced on them makes it impossible to remove it.   
  
Ryoken didn't mean to but somehow he got himself married to his enemies youngest member, the Dark Ignis Playmaker. Playmaker seemed to have been overjoyed by the realization that they were virtually binded.

His family not so much and neither were the knights....Well Issa was enjoying himself finding absolute enjoyment in Ryoken's misery and embarrassment. As of now Hanoi is trying to figure how to unbind them even if they can't seem to look Ryoken in the eye with out a few giggles.

Oh the humility.

Still...

Ryoken turns to face Playmaker who seems to be glowing, a soft expression likes he's never seen crossing his face with such joy. 

He can't bear to regret this even if its only temporary until wither the Ignis or his knights undo it. This accident of a binding seems to bring out the prettiest smile he's ever seen on Playmakers face.

He thinks nearly being killed by the Light Ignis is worth that.


	3. Came back wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: Aiball(AiYusa)  
> Rating: M  
> Summary:Ai developing a nervous habit to constantly check his boyd over cause he is traumatized from having lost it for 5 years, Yusaku helps by petting or holding him in his Ignis form to ensure he knows it real

The shakes really started a few weeks after he got his body back, he wasn't sure why he was shaking and blamed it on a virus. Only his code was clean and not an error in sight. So why?

He noticed touch helped stopped the shaking when he hugged himself, Ai focus on the weight of his arms as they wrapped around, how his fingers dug into them the slight pain making Ai focus on them instead of the shaking and numbness.

Ai will hold onto Yusaku, or wrap himself around him. The different feel of human flesh on his artificial skin was a good focus. Yusaku stopped grumbling and would let him do as he pleases and even let himself get manhandled when Ai was too antsy.

His favorite things though was being cuddled and patted. Yusaku was ever so gentle about it unsure about the strength of his touch so Ai would melt into his shy and gentle ministrations. Sometimes literally. 

It didn't change when he got his new body, and refraining from running back to Yusaku so he can be held and touched was so strong that he would lock himself with chains until it passed.  
  


He was home again and he was at his wits end finally confessing to Yusaku why he's been an absolute mess lately. The now young man looked complemative as he listened to Ai about the shaking and disconnect with his body that none of his coding could fix. That the Soltis form was too dull and reminded him alot of when he lost his body.

Then Yusaku came up with a very unusual solution.

So here Ai was on his back in Vrains, hands on his mouth to keep the embarrassing sounds from escaping. Yusaku's hand roaming over his body, pinching, rubbing, and even scratching. It was like a sensation overload that he didn't want to stop.

It was unusual to see Yusaku in his human form in Vrains but he made an exception as Ai needed a focus. So he stared as Yusaku undid his pants sliding them off before licking and biting at the area where they usually should be human genitalia. 

Maybe Ai should invest in learning on how to make them. The idea of Yusaku sucking him off had him blanking and whiting out his body clenching and twitching as the overload reached it threshold and broke.

He was definitely going into invest in that. He wants Yusaku to keeping touching to bring him back to his body so Ai doesn't have to feel to incomplete.

  
  



	4. Chained to a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Obsessive behavior, implied torture, kidnapping(twice), keeping someone against their will  
> Pairings: Datastorm(Ryoyusa)  
> Rating: M  
> Summary: Ryoken finally found Yusaku and he's not letting him go ever again(based of a Japanese fanfic on Pixiv called Birdcage)

Ryoken had his head in hands, an ugly triumphant expression crossing his face as he cried. On his bed was the boy he had been looking for for the past 10 years and he had been locked away as his fathers demented version of Guinea pig. His form was so thin and pale, when Ryoken carried him out of the bedamned white room, he was so sure he would just fall apart in his hands.

Without thinking his hand reached out want to touch him again to see if he was real, to confirm he wasn't hallucinating. For 10 years he wondered what happened to him. His father lying to him saying he left in the morning but Ryoken had awaken that night seeing his new friend gone from his side. 

He thought it was dream but his father confirmed he had been there, that they played, ate and slept together. Meaning he was stolen from his very bed and nothing scared and enraged him more than knowing he couldn't protect him.

And he slammed his hand down on his thigh. Ryoken has no right to touch him anymore, not after what his father put him through.

But it was okay because Ryoken was going to take care of him now. Ryoken found his fathers records and it showed his boy was orphaned, no wonder he never knew there wasn't anyone looking for him! So Ryoken happily resolved that his boy would live with him, he's going to care for him so he'll never want for anything.

It's not like he can go back into society, he's been isolated too long, body too frail to withstand the illness of the world. Ryoken had gone through medical school and other fields and the state of his lost boys body would crumple if when back into society.

Ryoken may have just traded one prisoner for another but at least this one his lost boy wouldn't be confined to just 4 walls and a cold floor. Made a special room in his mansion so he could recover in peace and comfort, while being safe.

Tugging a little at the chaining connecting to a slim ankle, Ryoken pondered when his Lost boy would wake up already excited to hear his name.


	5. Hiding an Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Injury, slight blood  
> Pairing: Aiball (Aiyusa)  
> Rating:M  
> Summary: Hiding from the world is hard when it's only two of you, but they try anyway.

Yusaku curled into Ai's embrace tired. They hunkered down in a hotel tonight, for once not fighting him about using money that wasn't theirs. It's not like they had any left, not when the Goverment had froze all of Yusaku's accounts. He didn't even have a laptop to hack it.

It was better to start off with a clean slate.

Everyday he would get a message from Ryoke- _Revolver_ , to give up Ai and hide away on his boat. That he would protect him but he can't protect 'the dark Ignis'. And every single time Yusaku would tell him unless he had something useful to say not to call him and hang up.

Yusaku was not leaving Ai behind...for anything or anyone.

Ai didn't do anything wrong! All he did was exists and the Government with SOL's backing wanted to tear him to pieces and use him. They tried to use Yusaku to lure him out but didn't expect the Zaizen's to break them out with Hanoi. Last he heard both siblings were working for Revolver after they were labeled traitors.

The rest of their friends also went into hiding with Revolvers and the Bounty hunter siblings help ghosting out to prevent being used as hostages. He and Takeru had to split when the other boy finally called his grandparents to tell him he loved that and to consider him dead.

Yusaku held him as he cried for as long as he could before he got on a random train, that being the last time he heard from him.

The only person he was in communication with was Revolver, the now young man refusing to take the hint that wasn't going to accept his offer unless it extended to Ai too.

So now here Yusaku was in a cheap but anonymous hotel trying to decide if asking for a first aid kit would be seen as something suspicious. After all once people realize who he was they would be salivating for the bounty on his head.

"You've been quiet for a while, are you okay?" Yusaku turned to see Ai in his flamboyant outfit the cape missing to cover Yusaku's form instead. His concerned eyes looking him over and Yusaku subconsciously shifted his hands to cover a cut on his stomach. Not that it did much help cause fingers were not prodding him until they struck gold. A hiss left him and Ai's face darkened in a way Yusaku hated.

Here we go again...

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured!? Fuck when did it-Was it that man at the gas station? With the knife?"Yusaku didn't say anything and Ai huffed hard a angry possessive look overcoming his face.

"I knew I should have turned him into a smear when I had the chance"

"That's only going to make our situation worse and you know it."

The cape was taken off and slim fingers quickly undid his uniform shirt to revel the multitude of bruises, cuts, and even burns he had gained during their...travels. Opportunist and cruel people trying to use Yusaku to either get Yusaku's bounty or use him as bait to lure out Ai.

The smarter ones ran when they saw the SOLtis in all his fury, the stupider ones died.

A soft synthetic hand cupped his cheek rubbing the bruise there before tugging and undoing the bloody bandages. they sat in silence as Ai worked to redress them using the last of their med kit. They'll need to resupply in the next town.

"You should take Revolver offe-"

"No."

"Yusaku-"

*"No."*

"Stop being stubborn about this!"Ai hissed pulled on a dressing to tightly causing Yusaku to whimper a heartbroken look over came the AI as he smoothed it out muttering an apology. 

"He would treat you well, you'll never want for anything, and with the big vessel he has you'll be safe from detection. You won't have to be hurt-"Ai voice crackled with static as he tried to keep talking. Yusaku covered his shaking hand with his own lacing their fingers.

"Unless that offer involves you, I am not going anywhere. I choose you Ai and I have no intention of changing my mind."Yusaku whispered the tense silence easing to something more sad but breathable.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"You didn't ask for this to happen, this isn't your fault. I'm going to protect yo Ai-"

"It really should be the other way around."

"We're going to protect each other, but I'm not leaving you"

Kissing Ai's knuckles he finally le the hand go to the new injury, it always gets like this when Yusaku is hurt. But Yusaku has no intention of leaving Ai, and until Revolver gets his head of his ass about it. Yusaku will keep slamming that phone receiver denying him.

Their in this together.


	6. Rope Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:This is very explicit y'all  
> Pairing:Aiball(aiyusa)  
> Rating:E  
> Summary: Yusaku has a hard time relaxing after one too many episodes. Ai thinks its a great idea to try out something new.(Trans!Yusaku)

Ai licked his lips as he stared down hotly at Yusaku's quivering form, the pale slim body shaking from over stimulation due to the multitude of different textures ropes and the vibrator shoved into his dripping hole.

He admired the pretty pink lips wrapped around the ball gag and the blank soft blind fold hiding vibrant green eyes. How his body twitched in need to cum because of Ai's explicit command for him not to.

He was so proud! Ai should give him a reward.

Ai let the cape slide of before working on the shirt, taking his time stripping to keep on taking in that sight. If Ai could he would watch Yusaku stay on the brink all day and night.

But that was a an idea for another time, for now....

Ai slid on the bed and crooned when Yusaku spread his legs more but stayed quiet and obedient. Not begging, or moving around to get Ai close. Having this much power over his control obsessed Origin made him take a shaky breath.

"You're such a good boy Yusa-chan, did everything so well. Look how wet you are for me, and you didn't cum once! Fuck I can't wait to open you on my cock, you must be so hot inside."Ai muttered to Yusaku as he slid his slim fingers into the sopping hole taking out the small vibrator and turning it off. 

He spread the puffy lips pressing tow fingers in and shuddered at all the slick gathered in there. He kneeled between those spread legs like Knight before King and decided to give himself a 'snack'.

A short whine that was quickly cut off left Yusaku as his tongue trace and played with his folds, teasing the actual hole but never pressing in.

Soft restrained gasps left Yusaku as he ate him out, his bound legs shook in his hands from the strain of the angle and Ai rubbing them. Once he had his fill he crawled over his origins body until their hips we're pressed together. Rubbing his covered cock onto Yusaku's mound ripping a keen from him.

"I'm going to enter you now." came the whispered command, Ai undid his pants pulling out the long and thick dildo they installed into this body. It was a time of great experimentation and Yusaku had the most lavish idea that it should be customizable.

It was rigged with thick bumps for texture and a fat head. So pressing in at first was hard since Yusaku's slick kept making it to slippery to enter. He finally caught the edged and slowly worked his way in. Yusakus needy whimpers egging him on.

They kept getting louder the more he got in, a heavy sigh leaving them both once they were pelvis to pelvis. Ai's hands wander up the bound body till he settled on Yusakus chest, pulling and pinching at the nipples while tracing the chest scars.  
  


Grabbing him by the hips, Ai pulled out before slamming back in. Yusaku back bended like a bow taking him right off the bed. He kept a hard steady pace intending to draw this out as long as he could before finally giving Yusaku release. 

His eyes studied every movement Yusaku made drinking him in. This was his, and only his. No one else could have Yusaku like this, make him docile and submit willingly like this. Only him.

His hand left on of the hip to rub furiously at the nub.

"Cum Yusaku, I want to feel you drench the sheets and the cock fucking you. See you come absolutely undone. *Be a good boy and cum for me."*

A high pitched keen can be heard through the bag as Yusaku came soaking parts of Ai's pants and the bed below. Ai finished him off and slowly stopped moving letting him catch his breath. Yusaku turned and lifted his head nodding three times, Ai undid the gag and blindfold.

Yusaku's face was flushed red, his expression content and blissfully blank, which meant it was Ai's cue to undo everything. He carefully undid the knot of the ropes until Yusaku could move his limbs freely. Ai kissed the rubbed red marks laced all over the pale skin, a wet cloth from the side of the bed cleaning up the mess and gently rubbing the irritated areas.

"Yusaku~ Come back Yusaku~"Ai crooned until awareness was in those eyes again. He took their blanket and cocooned his origin up and the young man was all snuggled up in it. 

"Okay respond"

"I'm good, very sleep thought. Kind of hungry."Yusaku finally spoke muttered against Ai's neck making the Ignis giggle as he put him on the couch and turned on T.V. to some mindless drivel. He fussed around changing the sheets and putting them to wash while he made something light for Yusaku.

Their new testing of dealing with the aftermath of Yusaku's episodes have proved positive.

Then again testing is all about, repeating the process to get a consistent outcome. Their will be plenty of more times to practice~


	7. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:None  
> Pairing: Datastorm(RyouYusa)  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Ryoken wakes up in a world and life that isn't his own, and another version of him may be in the situation.

Ryoken woke up in his bed with a bad feeling. It was a knot of anxiety be low his lungs that kept him on edge. He went through his routine like usual trying to figure out what was wrong.

Seeing the time and remembering he had to meet up with Yusaku today to discuss a problem with some Rare hunters in vrains. He jogged out the door ignoring the note in the kitchen assuming it was Spectre telling him he left early.  
  


Running to the plaza he thought it was weird that he didn't see Kusanagis truck and thought maybe he parked somehwere else for once. He does have to make money to support him and his brother.

Seeing familiar blue and pink hair he tried not to blink in surprise at the wisteria boys clothes. He doesn't think hes ever seen him outside his uniform and a the work uniform for Nagis.

He felt his face flush a bit as he discretely looked him over. It suited him, it was punk gothic style, a heavy army green jacket, with slinging black jeans and black tank top. Spiked bracelets hung on his wrists(do they look thicker? He must be eating better). And a pair of heavy healed boots.

Ryoken wondered why he dressed up? Is he going somewhere after this? He doesn't want to keep him waiting then.

"Ah Ryoken-" He froze. Tripping over his feet he face planted right in front of Yusaku's boots causing a noise of distress to escape his former foe.

He called me by my name?!? His heart was beating fast, as he tried to compose himself and was looking around like a cornered animal.

What is going on?!

"Are you okay?"Yusaku bent dont on his level looking concerned, and was it him or was Yusaku's cheeks chubbier.

He wanted to pinch them.

Yusaku helped him to his feet biting his lip looking like he was trying not to laugh. Ryoken's face felt aflamed, now he was covered in dirt and embarrassed himself in public.

Greeaaaat. 

"I apologize, I have no idea what came over me Fujiki" said boy rolled his eyes before smiling fondly at Ryoken and wow did that do nothing to help his nerves or heart.

"Your always so formal Ryoken"Um he must be imagine the sultry tone. There's no way-

Yusaku grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down. Kissing him gentle but fierce in a way that made his stomach heat and his toes curl.

_oh. I must be dead.  
_

* * *

"You can't stay in there forever Yusaku."  
  
"You underestimate me, I have an electric blanket under here, and a stash of junk food under my bed to last me a week till I need a refill. I could live in this bed if I wanted." Kusanagi rolled his eyes as he stared at the ceiling begging God to at least answer why he was tasked with two stubborn teenagers. He stared hard at the lump in the dark room.

Ever since Ryoken had started to act strange around his young friend now turned legal brother, Yusaku has started to hide out in his room. He claimed the world was ending because Ryoken was acting so nice and keeps checking in on him. He then proceeded take all their snacks in their pantry and hide in his room like he truly is waiting for the Apocalypse.

The only reason he knew that is that Jin texted him in complaint that Yusaku is hoarding all the Mochi ice cream in his mini fridge. Refused to give him any, and now is whining to him to fix this so he can get his snacks.

Said little brother was pouting at the lump try to sneak his hand into the fridge next to the bed but said hand was promptly smacked. Jin then gave him a sour look and gestured to the brother like 'See what im dealing with?!'.

It was hard being a big brother.


	8. Presumed dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angry Ai  
> Pairing:No pairings  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Ai is having some fatherly disapproval with what his son may or may not being doing.

Ai has no idea what he's seeing on the screen, in fact he's pretty sure he's hallucinating. Cause their is no way hos precious sweet if slightly mean Yusa-chan is in Link Vrains.

With the username Playmaker.

Looking exactly like the one who died in his world.

This must be fiction, he cant even feel he phone being crushed to dust in his hand. Or the hand on his shoulder trying to shake him into coherency.

No of course not, clearly hes dreaming. His child, his Yusaku, is safe at home taking a nap from school like he always does. Getting ready to work with Shoichi at his truck cause hes a good boy that loves to help out. He doesn't even own a deck, let alone a duel disk.

_So why the fuck is this imposer using his Yusaku's deck, with his avatar that shouldn't exist in this world. One he made sure wouldn't?!?_

With a sharp turn of his heel he ran to his office ignoring the calls and needs for explanations. Ripping open the wall hiding that precious desk, Ai nearly howled in fury to see it gone.

Ai called Roboppy to bring the car and take him straight home. _Yusaku has some explaining to do._

He didn't answer any calls as he rushed down the building. The fury and fear building into a typhoon inside of him. His appearance becoming more monstrous, more Ignis like as he threw himself into the car.  
  


Roboppy stepped on the pedal, pretty sure breaking every speed law known in Japan. But hey, they were a Soltis their driving was legal anyway. 

It didn't quench his fury at all, his fear, it was boiling and bubbling. He has no idea what hes even going to say to Yusaku. He has no idea how his son even found that deck! 

But he was going to make sure he never touched another card in his life.

He didn't bother to greet the tenants as he marched into the elevator. Even leaving Roboppy behind. Ai tried to calm down, but he cant! 

He did everything to prevent Yusaku's horrid fate in this world. And life wont give him a fucking *break*.

His tentacles were sliding out of his back, his face morphing more into his data eating form splitting his mouth wide and inhuman. Claws took places of nails as he approached his sons room.

Ai slammed opened the door-

To see Yusaku napping on the bed, no duel disk or deck in sight. He even changed into his kitty pajama onsie that Ai got him as a half joke gift.  
  


Confused Ai circled the bed finding no disk or anything that could connect to Vrains. He was dumbfounded. He felt himself slip back into his human form.

Ai collapsed his knees, relief filling every inch of him. He crawled to the bed and held Yusaku's hand.

No of course, his sweet Yusaku would never go in Link Vrains. Ai made sure of that.

**_That means tho someone in this world knows about Ai and took his precious Yusaku's deck_ **

_He would show them no mercy._

  
  



	9. Gagged and Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mpreg, milking, Jealousy, slight degradation, tied up and used  
> Pairing: Wisteria(YusaSpec), one sided past Datastorm, background Aiball(AiYusa)  
> Rating: E this very explicit  
> Summary: Spectre is pent up with both emotions and Milk, Yusaku decides to do something about it

"Wow these are swollen."Yusaku hummed as he massaged Spectre through his shirt. The silver haired origin was wearing a T-shirt and sweats because his regular attire was too stuffy, He gained a bit of weight since he got pregnant and was starting to show now. 

He started leaking well before he should have been and while Ryoken was more than happy to take shameless advantage of it. He wasn't here right now, currently chasing his former Knights alongside Earth, with a vengeance usually seen in hell hounds. So it was up to Yusaku and Takeru to look over Spectre and the family baby.

Ai was currently taking care of their own child, and Takeru was taking a nap with Chichi.

Ergo leaving Yusaku and Spectre by their lonesome.

He still has no idea how he got to be in this position. Spectre was complaining about his sore chest one minute and the next thing he knew he was in the taller Origins lap massing his chest as it trickled milk like rivers.

The milk was sticking up his hand and the shirt, and just generally making a mess everywhere. Spectre was leaned against the couch cushions legs spreads eyes closed in relief. Yusaku licked his hand and an annoyed expression came onto his face once he realized Ai was right. It was tastier than his. His mood soured instantly from curiosity to bitterness. He had such a hard time breastfeeding Spectre probably won’t have the same issue.

It’s not his fault though. He spent years trying to take down Hanoi and survive, not getting fed wasn’t his top priority, just so his milk could taste good for baby he hadn't planned on. He loves Seia, he does, wouldn’t trade them for the world. But breastfeeding them was a hassle and a half.  
  


He was a little bitter, and squeezed Spectre harder making him buck his hard on between Yusaku's legs, the milk almost spurting from the nipple.

"Seriously you might as well be a damn cow with these udders. All this milk? Ridiculous."Yusaku can't drink this all and was in too much of a bad mood now to want to anyway.

Spectres face flushed in anger and embarrassment looking ready to hit him. "Who the hell are you calling a cow-Nyeh♡"Yusaku raised a brow as squeezed tighter making the milk spill onto Spectre's pants wetting them. His breathing picked up and he could feel Spectre's cock twitching through his pants

"Are you kidding? You've gotten bigger not just in your chest but your hips and waist too. I could stick a pair of ears and tail on you, people would have a hard time telling the difference."Spectre tried to cross his arms but was stopped by Yusaku still in the way groping him. They were making a mess all over the couch and as much as he doesn’t care that it isn’t his house, he rather no explain to his nosy toddler. Still he needed a way to help with Spectre’s swelling since the Origin refuses to let the ignis have at him again.

An idea popped up as Spectre’s hips twitched and his self control broke so he could grind against Yusaku’s ass.

“Come, I don’t want to explain to Ryoken why the couch is a mess.”Yusaku let his voice fill with command making Spectre freeze and give him a dirty look. Yusaku just returned ti with an unimpressed face and tugged on his hand, forcing him to stand and follow. His face ripe with humiliation as he looked at his state. His shirt was ruined with milk and his pants looked like he came in them.

Yusaku led him back to his room with Ryoken and pushed him in. “Get naked and then get on the bed. I’ll be back. Don’t move.” Yusaku’s tone broke for no arguments and closed the door on the others face.

“Now where was that old machine I used…”

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Spectre was livid! As he looked down at the breast pump in Yusaku’s hands, it one they needed to get for him cause the slimmer origin just wasn’t producing milk since he body hadn’t been ready at the time. It had a far more powerful suction it would have really felt like a cow being milked.

He was not putting the humiliating thing on.

“Think of it as another sex toy-”

“Excuse me?!”

“You are not excused, stay right here. Anyway I didn’t like putting this thing on either, but Ai helped me with by fucking my brains out. So it felt more like a stimulation toy.”Spectre wasn’t sure what he hated more, that Yusaku was essentially telling him to get milked like an actual cow after comparing him to one! Or that he was so damn crude about it.

And then he pulls out what looks like a jelly like cock sleeve that was drooling lube in thick strands. Spectre will never admit how his cock twitched at the sight.

“It’s either this or I call the Ignis to have their way with you”The finality of it made Spectre’s insides freeze. Yusaku was not joking and will gladly throw him to those thirsty wolves to have sore pecs from all their suckling and would sleep just as well at night about it. Of all the damn people he had to be left with, it was someone he hated the most. Spectre can’t stand Yusaku, and to be honest…..he was still jealous of the hopeless Dark Origin. 

When Ryoken discovered Yusaku’s identity it’s like he couldn’t think of anything or anybody else but the wisteria boy. Spectre’s still felt his teeth grind at the forlorn sighs and puppy dog eyes he would send Yusaku when he went to buy at Cafe Nagi’s. Hell even before! Spectre felt like he was playing second to a Ghost!

Oh the Irony.  
  


When Spectre imagined Yusaku in his mind, the person Ryoken had built up and kept hidden from him. Someone who owned a piece of Ryoken’s heart long before he did, he was in fact expecting Playmaker to be as he was in Vrains like he was in real life. Only instead getting a hopeless tired boy who can’t even cook, clean, or take care of himself properly. His Ignis knew more about being human that he did!

How could someone like that have driven Ryoken nearly mad looking for him? Enough to hide him and bet their whole plan on just to defeat him?

The worst part of it all? It wasn’t even mutual. Yusaku cares about Ryoken he truly does, he wants him to be happy and move on. But he doesn’t love him like that, and that’s the part that should have made him relieve only to make him angrier.

Yusaku will never know what Ryoken sacrificed for him, that he loved him. How fought with guilt about not being able to protect him from Dr. Kogami. And even if he did, he would have never returned his feelings anyway.

Spectre’s head felt like a mess-

“Your thinking too hard.” A voice husked startling him out his thoughts, he realized with slight embarrassment Yusaku had been, maneuvering him while he was lost in his head. Spectre was now laying on his arms, ass in the air and legs spread lewdly. Spectre realized with some heat in his face he was positioned to be put on display.  
  


Familiar leather cuffed his arms, his head shot up as Yusaku found the ring to connect the cord to bind him to the bed. Spectre was stuck and the dark origins mercy.

“Time to get milked, I don’t want any disobedience. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.”Yusaku said simply before getting beside him Spectre felt tears of humiliation sting his eyes as the pumpeds were connected to his pecs. But Yusaku gently shushed him and praised him for behaving so well. It eased it a bit even as the machine turned on. It still felt shameful though as the milk was squeezed out of him.

And yet he couldn’t deny the tingles of pleasure being sent through his body.  
  


"Ah!~"Spectre released an embarrassing noise as something slick and hot wrapped around his cock pumping it. His body was shaking the hand around it pressed the jelly like cock sleeve tighter show no mercy for him or letting him adjust at all.

"Now then~ Lets leave Ryoken a nice surprise shall we?"  
\----  
Ryoken sighed as he came back for the first time in a couple of days after losing the Knights again. He can't wait to get into bed and cuddle with Spectre, he missed him so much. It wasn't the same going anywhere with out him-

He froze rubbing his eyes trying to process what he was looking at.

On the bed was Spectre moaning and panting, his form lewdly spread out give him a nice view of his partner completely fucked out of his mind.

The Silver haired young man was bound to the bed by his arms, body covered in sweat and other fluids. His and thighs were red as if someone was spanking it for a while. Legs spread out impossibly wide to display the plug with thick strands of cum leaking around it and Spectres cock tied up with a jelly cock sleeve and a ribbon that made a cheeky bow keeping it from slipping off. 

Spectre's face had his wide blissful smile, lips red and puffy from clearly being used, dribbles of cum escaping them.His mind was so gone he didn't even notice Ryoken had walked in.

Around him were bags and bags of milk.

Walking forward was difficult with his growing hard on, but a note next to the puddle of cum that cam from Spectre.

Picking it up he felt his face flushed in heat and amusement.

 _"You need to stay home more, your little cow was pent up with milk. I took care of it but he wasn't easy, he can keep the machine. I dont need any more."_ Simple but to the point, clearly Yusaku had done this to his poor Spectre.

Ryoken frowned as he saw there was more.

_"P.S. Sorry about your couch."_

"Wait what did you two do to my couch!?"


End file.
